Tyrr Legacy
by Shalemaster
Summary: A mobian, a scientist, an energy source and a whole lot of hate is the formula for a monster out for revenge. This is the monsters story to refind and restore himself while getting revenge. This is the Tyrr Legacy.


_I don't own Sonic Archie Comics but I do however own Tyrr. Some ideas from Lost Planet (i.e.; Thermal Energy)_

**Prologue: Origin of Tyrr**

_Tyrance's Pov_

I look through the bars of my cell with distain towards my captor. He smiles as two SWATbots take my arms and carry me. Through the cold metal halls of this laboratory I am dragged. A door opens to reveal a large operation room with a strange orange fluid contained in vats. Those vats are hooked to tubes which in turn are hooked to needles. _I hate needles, why must it be needles?_ I am strapped to the table and get a perfect view of my captor behind glass and wires.

"Ah, subject thirteen hopefully you survive my experiment" the fat captor says over the intercom with a gleeful smile. "After all thirteen is an infamous number."

_The least you can do is say my name to show that you're a tiny bit respectful to me._ I notice the needles slowly approach me. I close my eyes as I feel the needles puncture my skin. Clenching my teeth in pain as a searing pain flows into my body. I start to feel my bones snap and fix themselves quickly. I start to scream as I open my eyes. I see a mere part of my horrifying transformation.

My fur seemingly joins together as I feel more bones and other internal parts grow and snap. I start to lose my vision from the intense pain. _Oh god I'm gonna die!_

_Unknown amount of time later; Tyrance's Pov_

I open my eyes from the lack of pain. I look around to see I'm in a cell. Then I look at myself in a mirror that is in my cell. _Holy shit what happened to me?_ My original self gone, replaced by this new form. From a mobian fox to something I really can't describe. What seems to be bone surrounds my body protecting me like a carapace. Underneath occasion small kinks in the carapace are the very same orange fluid shown behind what seems to be thick skin. A cross between a dragon and a fox's head is my new head with the very same bone-like carapace. Wings with black flesh and the grey white boney carapace with orange veins come from my back.

_Can I return to my original form... can I love in a normal way again..._ I focus on how I looked before only to be feeling like grasping at smoke. _I can feel it I can feel my old self._ I start to scream, well more of a feral screech as I start to call at the bars with my already razor sharp claws. The metal barely takes any damage as I hear a visual communication unit turn on. I turn to the com unit and snarl at the very fat bastard who did this to me._ When I get out of here I will gather more power to rip you to bits and devour you! Wait where did that come from?_

"So you're awake I see. Well than Subject Thirteen I also can tell you were trying to escape your special cell. I insure you wouldn't escape without my orders. And what would be your name."

I grow which sounds a lot like "Tyrr".

"So your name is Tyrr. Interesting; Subject Thirteen's Codename Tyrr."

I growl at him more._ My name is Tyrance! Not Tyrr... wait that fits; you sack of dead lard._

"Hmm, seems you can't speak."

_NO FUCKING DIP SHERLOCK!_

"Growl for yes, screech for no alright Tyrr."

I shake my head. _OH GODS HE'S TREATING ME LIKE A DOG. When I escape I will eat you! Um, he'd probably taste bad so let's eat is heat and turn it into our energy. So No Eating? Yes no eating absorb heat. Okay. Did you agree? Maybe. Okay apparently I've now got a 'feral side' hmm. What Yah Thinking About Civ Mind? An escape plan that won't get us killed; Also this is starting to get insane for my point of view. TRUE!_

I growl.

"Were you even listening?"

I start to fall asleep.

"GOD DAMN IT BEAST PAY ATTENTION!"

I screech at him and claw it off the wall. _Peace right brother Tyrr. Wrong I'm Not Brother I Am You!_

_**Then for unknown amount of time I'm 'trained' until a fatal mistake is done by Robotnik's SWATbots. One that allows me to escape. But that's for another time**_

_**AN: Yea, mine newest story is out!**_


End file.
